


Hyuck and his dreamies

by sprinklednana



Series: in this dream, we're forever [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, One Shot, basically just the dreamies being cute, donghyuck centered, happy birthday hyuck, hyuck loves them all so much, lots of hugging, nomin is just a side pairing here, really cheesy asf, the dreamies are bestfriends, they all love hyuck so much, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: Home is not always a place, sometimes it can be a person too. Or in Donghyuck’s case, home can be people.





	Hyuck and his dreamies

 

Stepping into Jisung and Chenle’s room felt more like entering the area of the wild animals in the zoo rather than going into a human being’s actual habitat.

 

Jisung was currently holding something above his head, out of the shorter boy’s reach, using his unpredictable growth spurt to his advantage.

 

“Jisungie!!! Give me my phone back! I swear I’m gonna hit you with my b-“

 

“Hey!” It was only then that they notice Donghyuck entering the room.

 

“Hyung!” Chenle’s demeanor easily changed, eyes crinkling and smile as big as ever, “ _Happy birthday hyung_! Have you seen the others yet? Did they greet you already? Did you see the breakfast the hyungs prepared? Did you?”

 

The short boy talked a mile per minute and didn’t give Hyuck a second to even respond, but Hyuck didn’t have it in him to tell the younger to slow down.

 

Within seconds, the youngest two of their group were pouncing on him.

 

The oldest rolled his eyes and groaned, pretending to be annoyed. “ _Ugh_ , you two.”

 

But nothing could dampen the younger kids’ moods and suddenly jisung is hugging him and lifting him up, “Happy birthday, hyung!”, jiggling him, making him feel like his brain is bouncing.

 

Chenle was laughing by his ear, and it hurt to be honest, but Donghyuck just let the two jump around him, grabbing his clothes, and pinching his arm and cheeks.

 

It’s a bit sudden, considering that two teenage boys were talking over each other and circling around him like puppies, but Donghyuck feels a strong sense of love and protectiveness for the two.

 

Seeing Jisung and Chenle smile never fails to lift up his spirits.

 

They remind him of his youth; they make him feel free.

 

_Seeing the youngest of his friends happy and excited is probably the best gift he can get for his birthday_.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

He heard Jeno and Jaemin before he could even see them.

 

He can hear the sound of Jeno making kissy sounds and Jaemin giggling getting louder as he gets closer to the kitchen.

 

As he leans on the doorframe, he couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sight.

 

The other boys had their back to him, Jaemin washing the dishes, while Jeno had his arms wrapped around him and his chin resting on the other boy’s shoulder.

 

“Do you think Hyuck will like it?” Jeno mumbles into his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Ofcourse he’ll like it, the cutest chefs made it for him.”

 

“Ohh.. so you think I’m the cutest chef? Hm?” Donghyuck hears the smirk on Jeno’s voice and he rolls his eyes.

 

Donghyuck loudly fake gags and the other two face him.

 

They laugh at his antics and Jaemin quickly washes the soap off his hands and dries it off before walking towards the birthday boy to give him a warm embrace.

 

“Happy birthday, hyuckie! Now I’m the only 2000 liner who’s underage.” Jaemin says with a pout.

 

Donghyuck laughs at him and Jaemin squeezes him even tighter. He hears Jeno chuckling before feeling the older’s strong arms wrap around both of them and a soft kiss pressed to the back of his head. “Happy birthday, Hyuck.”

 

The birthday boy felt loved like this, just like he always does whenever he’s with the two.

 

The lovers never made him feel alone, or ever made him feel like he was intruding. They always welcomed him with warm hugs, kisses on his cheek, comforting hands on his hair or his back, and questions about how his day went.

 

Even when they started having a romantic relationship two years ago, they always made Hyuck feel like he’s welcome.

 

Hyuck can’t remember how many times he climbed into their bed on nights that were particularly tiring or sad, or when he and Mark had a fight, and they would always be there, ready to shower him with the love they claim he deserves.

 

As the two lovers pressed a kiss on both sides of his cheeks, as Jeno lifts up one of the cupcakes they made for him up to his lips, and as Jaemin smiles so brightly and wipe at the corner of his mouth when he says it tastes delicious, Donghyuck knows.

 

_There is little to nothing he wouldn’t do for Jeno and Jaemin_.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

“Hey.”

 

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Injun. Oh my god you’re gonna give me a heart attack, I didn’t know you followed me here.” Donghyuck catches his breath while Renjun just laughs at him, holding a paper bag on his right hand.

 

Donghyuck just excused himself from their other members downstairs. They were currently having a party for him; food for an army, disco lights, deafening music they all danced ridiculously to, and all that jazz.

Jisung managed to spill his soda on him, which is why he was currently searching for one to change into when Renjun decided to give him the shock of his life.

 

The shorter boy just playfully rolled his eyes at him, “you’re so dramatic, hyuck,” he notices the boy hesitate a little before he reaches the hand holding the paper bag out to him, “this is my present for you.”

 

“What?”

 

Renjun rolls his eyes again, “My gift, Hyuck, it’s your birthday.”

 

Donghyuck smiles his big smile then and takes the present from the shorter boy, “Thanks, Injunnie.”

 

The birthday boy takes the canvas from the paper bag and feels his chest tighten when he sees what’s on it.

 

He knew Renjun would paint for him, because Renjun always says he loves painting for the people he loved.

 

He sees Renjun’s gift for Mark often enough, the one hung in their shared room; a painting of Mark’s home in Canada.

 

But this, “Injunnie...”

 

“Happy birthday, Hyuck.”

 

Renjun painted him, he remembers this moment. He knew Renjun could never paint something he’s never seen in real life.

 

He recognizes this moment, the sweater he wore, the mess of his brown hair, his make-up free face, and the soft and easy upward curve of his lips.

 

“This is beautiful.”

 

Renjun laughs, “isn’t that a bit narcissistic?”

 

Donghyuck hits him on the shoulder, “No you idiot, I mean your work, it’s beautiful. You made me look beautiful.”

 

Renjun smiles softly at him and presses the back of his hand to Hyuck’s cheek. “It’s all you, hyuck. I just drew it, but it’s all you.”

 

He feels like a hypocrite now, for playfully laughing at Mark then when cried after looking at Renjun’s painting of his home. Because now tears are pooling in his eyes and he knows they’re gonna fall if he so much as makes the slightest he move.

 

Renjun just laughs it off and pulls the slightly taller boy towards him to give him a hug.

 

Donghyuck discovered at that exact moment, that a person can be platonically in love with another person.

 

Because Donghyuck was so platonically in love with Renjun, _in the most quiet and most gentle way he knew how_.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

After hours of partying and nonstop dancing to music they barely understood, the kids finally decided to evacuate to their own designated rooms.

 

Donghyuck and Mark are lying on their bed, staring at Renjun’s gift for Donghyuck, now hanging right beside Renjun’s gift for Mark.

 

They were lying side by side, with no visible space in between, Donghyuck’s head lying on Mark’s outstretched arm, and their legs tangled together.

 

Nothing much really changed between them after they decided to call each other boyfriend.

 

Donghyuck’s still constantly teasing him, and they still have fights once in a while. The only thing different now is that they’re more comfortable with their skinship and their declarations of love, and they kiss. A lot.

 

“Happy birthday, baby.”

 

Donghyuck places his head on the older’s chest, and Mark instinctively rubs comforting circles on the younger’s back. “Don’t get all mushy on me now, minhyung.”

 

The older ruffles his hair, “That’s hyung to you, donkey.”

 

Donghyuck lifts his head to look at Mark and smirks, “Really? I thought it was baby?”

 

Mark chuckles deeply and Hyuck feels the vibration of his chest.

 

“Come here and give me a kiss, birthday boy.”

 

“Getting bossy now, aren’t we?” Donghyuck teases his boyfriend, but nonetheless put his hands on either side of his lovers face and gives him a small peck.

 

Before he could pull away completely, Mark already wraps his arms around the other’s waist and drags the shorter’s body on top of his. “Hey, more.”

 

“Such a big whiny baby.”

 

Hyuck gently cups his face and leans in to give him the kiss he was asking for. The birthday boy hums when he feels the older smile into their kiss.

 

“Did you like my gift, baby?” The older asks softly, which makes Donghyuck’s gaze focus on the little shiny thing on his finger.

 

A promise.

 

It was just a simple looking silver ring with a knot design on the center, but the knowledge that Mark has the exact same thing wrapped around his finger felt like everything to him.

 

“I love it, baby.” Donghyuck gives him a gentle smile then, “I love you.”

 

Mark takes Donghyuck’s hands from his cheek and presses them to his lips.

 

The younger just stares as his lover kisses his palms, the back of his hands, each knuckle, and each of his ten fingers. “I love you more, you know.”

 

“I’m gonna let you go with that statement for now, just because you’re being awfully sweet.”

 

“Shut up, it’s true.” And before the shorter could retort, he pulls him back by the back of his neck and gives him a kiss he was sure would leave the other speechless for weeks.

 

Donghyuck hums into their kiss, as the older maps his hands around his hair, his back, his waist, his arms, and the back of his thighs.

 

Mark pushes him away a little, and gives a gentle peck on his lips. “We should sleep, birthday boy.”

 

“We should.” But his eyes were still closed and he leaned in for another kiss, one last softer and shorter kiss on his other half.

 

He relaxes on top of the other, “Good night, baby. Thank you for everything.”

 

“Anything for you. Happy birthday, baby. Good night.”

 

The younger gives one last kiss to his neck, while the older kisses his temple.

 

No matter when it is, no matter where he goes, no matter what he becomes, he doesn’t need to worry. _Because Mark will be there to love him, and he’ll be there to love Mark._

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

It was in the middle of the night when Donghyuck suddenly wakes up. The older was already asleep, snoring lightly and arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

Before sleep claims him back, he thinks of his dreamies.

 

He thinks of Jisung’s smile and his constant growing. Of Chenle’s laugh and vibrating energy. He smiles softly at the idea of those extraordinary kids. Of the kids who unknowingly makes him happy on a daily basis. Donghyuck feels immense pride, as if he was the one who raised this amazing children.

 

He thinks of Jeno’s eyes and strong arms. Of Jaemin’s bright smile and radiating warmth. He thinks of the nights spent inbetween the two. Of the blanket of comfort and love they bring wherever they go. They taught Donghyuck a love so soft so pure and so gentle. Donghyuck loved them so much, he can physically feel the warmth in his chest.

 

He thinks of Renjun and his paintings. He thinks of his delicate hands and speculative eyes. Of how deeply he loves all of them. Of how much he loves everything they loved. Donghyuck thinks that Renjun is the most beautiful person in the whole world, in every sense of the word.

 

Then as he feels the steady beat of his lover’s chest. He thinks of Mark. Of his baby. His Minhyung. He thinks of the silent understanding and safety and comfort and warmth and love and everything in between. He thinks of the nostalgic feeling of his past and the excitement of their present and the promise of their future.

 

Donghyuck knows he’s young but he’s sure he loved Mark so deeply, he knows for sure that he’s never gonna love anyone like this. And he doesn’t want to.

 

Mark is his. And he is Mark’s. _Today. Tomorrow. Forever._

 

Donghyuck thinks of his dreamies. Of how he was willing to do anything to keep them.

 

Donghyuck thinks of his dreamies.

 

His friends.

 

His family.

 

_The people who taught him that home doesn’t always have to be a place. Sometimes it can be a person._

_Or in Donghyuck’s case, people_.

 

 

They’re home to each other, and they wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HAECHAN DAY everyone!
> 
> This is just my second work so there might be a lot of mistakes but i tried my best akskks tell me what you think about it!
> 
> My cc and twt is @sprinklednana


End file.
